1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage systems, and more specifically, to a jewelry storage system for organization of jewelry collections.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage systems are well known in the art and are effective means to organize items such as jewelry, accessories, and clothing. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional jewelry storage system 101 having a base 102 in communication with a lid 103 and jewelry 104. During use, the user (not shown) stores jewelry 104 in the base 102.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its limited organizational features. For example, system 101 does not provide all users with adequate room and/or storage elements appropriate for all types of jewelry such as large or long necklaces. As a result, there is a risk that jewelry can become lost, damaged, or tangled.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of jewelry storage systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.